mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:April, May and June/@comment-71.120.253.2-20181230224527/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190216032635
Anna and Elsa (Disney's Frozen) - Oh no, not another undeserved sibling yin yang. Great, just what we need, another undeserved sibling yin yang... Neither of them deserved to be related to each other at all. Neither of them deserved siblings on their own. Neither of them especially deserved a sister on their own, did they? In fact, neither of them deserved to have each other as sisters at all anyway. Neither of them deserved to be sisters at all, did they? Neither of them were fit to be sisters at all, were they? Those two so called "sisters" are more fit to be siblingless/sisterless/unrelated to each other because they were more like strangers to each other anyway. Which is why they were better off unrelated to each other than related to each other as sisters. One's nothing at all but inferior to any other more classical heroines/princesses (including Gerda and the original nameless/unnamed princess from Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen) is Anna and the other's nothing but at all but inferior to any other more classical Snow Queens is Elsa. One should've been adopted/taken in/raised by anybody who grows up to be anything else more than only just royal crown princesses and princes of any/other kingdoms, less isolated, less lonely, lives their lives outside the houses since she was just five back then is Anna and the other should've been adopted/taken in/raised by/had grown up together with any/other more skillful, more talented, more intelligent, smarter, more professional, elegant, more imaginative, more practical, more sensible, more powerful, more creative, more heroic, braver, richer, more sensible, more careful, more caring, more loving, more understanding, more mature, more responsible, more badass, more independent, stronger, more proper, more stable, more suitable, more honest, more well behaved/mannered elder/older adult genius royal ice/snow/frost magical beings/rulers (including other Ice/Snow Queens and Kings) since she was eight back then is Elsa because neither of their parents were fit to raise kids at all. Then Anna and Elsa would've had their own different/separate/unique better canon role models/parent/maternal mother/paternal father figures than the (royal rulers/couple/king and queen of Arendelle) ones Anna and Elsa had. If only Anna and Elsa have gotten correct, more proper canon character development and grown up into REAL more mature women during their own different, separate, unique whole entire times/lives spent far/farther/further away from their home, Arendelle during the last full length canon movie, then we would've easily loved Disney's Frozen for what it is the way it is, but we strongly hate Disney's Frozen with a burning passion because Anna was the same annoying, bothersome, irritating five year old trapped in a woman's body, whereas, Elsa was the same snotty, paranoid, rude, spoiled, bratty eight year old trapped in another woman's body. Disney's Frozen would've been better off if Anna and Elsa have grown up to be a classical tale of two long lost sisters of Arendelle in canon since they're more like strangers to each other anyway. Or better yet, Disney's Frozen could've remained better off without sisterhood between Anna and Elsa, but no, instead, we just had to be permanently stuck with that sisterhood between Anna and Elsa forever to no end at all anyway. It would've been better off if Anna and Elsa came from two other, different canon Disney princess movies instead of the same canon Disney princess movie. If I were Disney I'd rather fairly portray both Anna and Elsa to be siblingless/sisterless equally/unrelated to each other in canon. It was all Disney's fault for forcefully portraying Anna and Elsa to be related to each other as canon sisters in the first place, wasn't it? No wonder Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen's better than Disney's Frozen in every/other way. No wonder Roald Dahl's Matilda's more classical than Disney's Frozen as well.